Ghost Hunt Music Drabble
by narukietyam
Summary: Pick a fandom. Then, turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle, and write some drabbles - any number - related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you have until the beat stops! ; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!


I got this from Qu33rzi from the Koisuru Boukun fandom and I thought this is really nice and the time limit gave me the push to actually finish something and be productive. On the negative side of that, these are mostly super random and not so special because of the time span given to actually produce something but I want you to enjoy either way and your reviews will always and will continue to inspire me to write! :D

P.S. Some are really very short and I finished mid song because I don't want to expand it..I may not be able to stop -_-

This is how it works! (You guys shouls try it too!)

Pick a fandom. Then, turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle, and write some drabbles - (any number) - related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble (you have until the beat stops!); you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**1. Fall to Pieces- Avril Lavinge**

I tried so hard to stop this feeling but strongwilled as I was, I knew that my efforts will go to waste..I can't help but fall for Naru, so much that it hurts already.

He stood there facing the monitor talking to Lin about the readings and I looked at him trying to will myself to look away. Bou-san gave me a tap in the shoulder motioning that Naru would soon face our way. I sucked it all up and toughen up and gave a smile as he turned around and faced me. As if I could actually cry in front of him. No matter how much I want it..I want to throw a tantrum, to beg, to plead..anything.

I want him to love me back.

**2. Misery- Maroon 5**

_'Should I?'_

'No?'

Bou-san pulled his hair out of frustration _'Why do I need to fall in love with such a willful woman?!'_

"Monster." He mumbled. The lady beside him tensed up and glared at him.

"What did you say?" Ayako then brought up her hand bag and chased Bou-san around the parking lot. Bou-san saw Mai laughing and winking at him and he shrugged as if to say _'I know right?'_ When he was cornered on the back side of the house he pulled Ayako and pinned her on the wall. When the lady was about to shout at him, he toughened up and sealed the scream with a kiss.

**3. One of the Girls- Avril Lavinge**

_'Really, that Mai acting all familiar with my Naru?! Sheesh!'_ She slumped to her seat with her hands covering her motuh to hide her pout. She looked on the other side and saw Ayako running around with her handbag towards the smirking Bou-san.

_'Really, at that age?!' _The pout was turned into a snicker. Masako was quite sure now. With her beauty, her ability, and her manners that.. she's the best girl in this room.

**4. He Won't Go- Adele**

This is something that Ayako would never tell the group. Well not that she doesn't want to it's just that she's not yet comfortable with it and she's happy with the way things are going right now. She's quite thankful that she met those guys that she was able to move on from her past heartbreak. She was able to act childish, carefree, natural and not with too much pressure and expectations surrounding her unlike her past relationships with her boyfriend and her friends. When with them she needs to be all pretty and posh and rich but with the SPR members, even though she fails with her rituals, they still consider her as their friend and not someone who's rich and from a good family and plus..."Bou-san is here..he might be able to help me forget the pain..maybe it's time for me to trust again..to love again."

**5. Yellow Submarine- The Beatles**

Yasu was looking at the room he just entered. No one noticed him despite of his cheery greeting.

He saw Ayako fighting with Bou-san who is currently grinning and winking at Mai and Masako glaring at the said brunette while the priest tapped the lady on her shoulder slightly. Lin-san went to the group and dropped a lot of files in front of Mai that caused Masako to snicker just behind her hands poised in front of her mouth and Naru went out of his room and met his eyes.

"What are you grinning there, creep?" Naru asked.

"Nothing." He said, joining the group.

_'We're one whole bunch of odd balls thrown in together.'_

** Loves You- The Beatles**

"Liiiin~" Madoka entered his room one afternoon in the SPR office.

"What are you doing here?" Lin asked.

"Why are you so grumpy?! No girl will fall in love with you that way~!" Madoka said with a wink.

_'Like I don't know that' _He thought to himself.

"Naru said that I'll be joining the group starting tomorrow." Madoka continued.

"Another loud-mouthed girl." Lin mumbled.

"I hate you Lin!" Madoka giggled faking a pout.

"Oh no, you don't." The stoic man said with a grin.

"I'll flirt with Bou-san, you see!" Madoka humphed and hugged her not so secret boyfriend from behind.

_'Not bad.'_

**7. I Don't Want to Wait- Paula Cole**

John calmly opened the door and entered the office with a soft smile on his face. He found the room empty so he went to the kitchen to check for the cheery assistant but found nothing. He took the opportunity to make a tea as he was waiting and his thoughts started to drift back to the past. He was so anxious when he first came to Japan. Not knowing the language and the scary history of Catholics in the country, he couldn't feel but become a little uncomfortable but nonetheless, he knew that he should be there. If he could do something for the people there, then he would do it. Thinking back he's thankful that he made that decision because along the way he met such good friends whom he could share his life with.

"Ah John-san what are you doing here?" Mai asked as she entered the room along with the gang.

"Nothing..I just thought that maybe I'll helo you at least with the tea." He said sheepishly. Bou-san and the rest grinned and went to get each of their own cups, even Naru and Lin.

"You can help Mai, just not the tea next time." Naru said as he went back to his room causing others to laugh.

John couldn't help but be content with his life right now.

**8. Jet Lag- Simple Plan** Set after Naru returned to England

Naru closed the book he's reading and opened his laptop. He's been doing this for quite a while now, staying up late waiting for a certain someone's school to be over. Naru opened his messenger and saw the girl's name still not available to chat. _'She must be rushing home right now. I'll sleep if she doesn't appear in 5...4...3...2..._

"Naru, I'm home!" The chatbox popped up on his screen. He smirked as he could practically imagine the girl panting.

"What took you so long? And lock the door, you idiot!" He said guessing that she just simply banged the door without locking it.

"W-What are you a psychic...a yes you are . ..wait I'll lock it! :D" Mai replied.

"How was school?" He asked and after a few minutes Mai replied.

"Just fine, we had a quiz and I would have failed if not for the studying that I've been reviewing for the past week. You, how was the experiment? Is it cold there?"

"Fine too, of course" He simply said.

"You must be tired ne? And it's late there already right so you should sleep now! :P Good night Naru! :)

_'Still caring as ever.'_

REVIEW! :DDDD


End file.
